


Is it Bad?

by thetrueenemyofhumanity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Reader Death, watch me kill reader and joy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 20:39:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueenemyofhumanity/pseuds/thetrueenemyofhumanity
Summary: Request: Soldier 76 reacts to reader getting shot to save him





	Is it Bad?

“Only gets better with age,” Soldier 76 scoffed as another wave of bodies hit the floor.

“Oh shut up, you cocky bastard!” you teased, “Save the gloating until after the mission.”

“Mission’s all but over kid. Just gotta clean up the stragglers. How about after the mission you and me hit the-“

Jack was cut off as you charged into him, slamming into his lower back and tackling him to the ground just as a sea of bullets tore up the dirt where you previously stood. The high he was just on quickly came crashing down and years of training and instinct kicked in. He pulled the two of you to cover and bullets rained down upon you both. They may have had the high ground, but not even that could save them from the old soldier. Soldier 76 was created in chaos and made it his home. When the world raged around him was when the vigilante excelled. Despite the danger his hands were steady and his aim never faltered. All he needed was the briefest of breaks in the gunfire to mow down every threat. He didn’t even wait for their bodies to hit the ground before moving from target to target. Once he had finished silenced replaced the deafening gunfire and the smell of pulse munitions filled your nostrils. He slid back to cover and quickly reloaded in case of any further surprise attacks.

“Okay maybe I was slightly overconfident,” he admitted in a gruff voice, thankful that the visor his is red face. Rather than a witty comeback, his was met with your laboured breathing. He quickly looked over to see you clutching your chest as blood ran between your fingers.

Jack threw his pulse rifle to the side and slammed down a biotic grenade. Its soft glow illuminated the true damage that the bullet had done when it ripped through you. It also highlighted the terror that painted your features. He ripped your hand away from the area and inspected if for a moment before applying pressure to it. You winced and clenched your teeth at the pain, digging your nails into your palm and trying to focus on evening your breathing. In….and out. In…and oh fuck that hurts.

“Jack…?” you croaked in a weak voice.

Silence.

“Is it bad?” you pressed, panic beginning to climb rapidly.

“You’re going to be fine, I promise,” he finally replied. But that shake in his voice gave him away.

“That isn’t what I asked.”

You were met with more silence and you couldn’t help but notice that he refused to look at you. From the top of his mask you could see his eyebrows were furrowed and he was holding his breath. For the first time in years his hands were trembling. They shook as he tried to hold the blood inside you. But there was a relentless stream of it covering the both of you more and more each second. This should have been him, why wasn’t this him? He had cheated death more times than he cared to count and his luck should have run out a long time ago. Perhaps this was fate getting even. Taking something far more important than his life from him.

“Stay with me, (Y/N), that’s an order,” he whispered in a soft voice. As he fought to keep you alive frustration built and he ripped the maskfrom his face and discarded it. “Dammit! Why the hell did you take the shot?! I can take a bullet, but I…I can’t lose you. So you better hang on because I can’t do this without you.”

A bloodied hand reached up and cupped his face, forcing him to look at you. Your eyes were growing duller and your breathing more ragged. Soldier’s free hand brushed a strand of hair from your face with trembling fingers. A chill gripped his heart and squeezed. He tried to keep a brave face for you but you could see the fear in his baby blues. He leaned forward and rested his forehead against yours. Tears slipped past despite his best effort and with each passing moment that mask of bravery broke away more and more.

“Just hang on. Please. Please just…stay alive,” he sobbed as your body fell limp against him


End file.
